Happy Food
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Spike decides Angel needs brownies to stop him from being so broody... What could possibly be bad about brownies? Nothing. Right...? This is SLASH! If you don't like, don't read! lol. Rated M for a reason.


Happy Food.

Summary: Spike decides Angel needs brownies to stop him from being so broody... What could possibly be bad about brownies? Nothing. Right...?

Rated M for a reason. lol. Spangel SLASH (As if you had to ask.) lol. You don't like, don't read. lol. Also, I obviously don't own anything you recognise. lolz. (Seriously! Don't sue me, cos all you'd get is 20 cents!) lol.

Also, maybe a bit of OOCness at the start but I think mostly just cos they're getting on and not fighting or arguing for once... lolz.

*0*0*0*

"Hey, Angel." Spike said, holding out a plate."Wanna brownie?"

"Huh?"Angel said, taking a brownie from the pile, and biting a chunk out of it."Uhm, okay." It actually tasted pretty good. "Where exactly did you get brownies from, anyway? I didn't know you could cook."

"Brought 'em from some bloke down the street that was sellin' 'em. Seemed to be makin' a pretty good bita business too..."

"They are pretty good brownies." Angel said, taking another one.

"Yeah, not much of a brownie person myself... Just thought I'd get some and put on the desk out the front, but then I thought you might need 'em more..."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Angel asked, grabbing another brownie, and eating half of it in one mouthful.

"Well, you have been kinda stressed out lately, and brownies are supposed to be happy food... but not too happy, if you know what I mean...?"

"Oh, shut up, Spike." Angel said, finishing off his fourth brownie, and saying;"Y'know, maybe you should just leave the plate here..."

Spike grinned."Huh! See, told you, you needed brownies..."

"Mmm...They're good brownies..." He took the plate off Spike, and put it on his desk, eating yet another brownie, and Spike raised an eyebrow, and sat on the edge of the desk, and Angel perched next to him, still eating brownies, and said; "Y'know, Spike, maybe you're right. Maybe I have been kinda stressed out lately."

"Well, yeah..."

"Hey, Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"Angel grinned a little bit, and said; "You smell finny..."

"Huh? What'd'ya mean?"

"I mean, you kinda smell like... like that time in the car, when Darla and Drusilla weren't there..."

"What!?" Spike looked at him oddly. "What the hell brought that on?"

Angel shrugged."I dunno. Guess brownies do make you feel kinda happy..."

Spike shook his head."You're really strange sometimes, you know that?"

"Mhm." Angel grinned strangely again, then leant over, and plopped his head on Spikes shoulder. The blonde was a little startled, but he let it go. Maybe Angel was just sugar high from eating too many brownies... He almost believed it right up until Angel purred quietly, and licked his neck, putting his arm around his middle, and nuzzling closer, and Spike started, and said; "Look, mate, I know brownies are good an' all, but you don't have ta hug me for 'em... 'Sides, it's been years since we ever actually touched, let alone did anything else..."

"Mmm...Yeah, it has been years... Soo many loong years..."Angel said, a little slurred, and Spike thought he recognized the slightly delirious tone in his Sires voice, and he said slowly; "Er, Angel... Probably that isn't such a great idea... I mean, I know I said the brownies were supposed to make you happy, but not that happy..."

"Oh, but I am that happy..." Angel purred, and bit him, lightly, before leaning back to look at him, an all-too-familiar grin on his face, as he said; "Y'know, Spike, maybe you should have a brownie... Those things really are happy food... What's in them? 'Cos whatever it is, I really want some more of it!"

"Er, there's nothing in them that I know about..." Spike picked up a brownie, and sniffed it, taking a small nibble from the corner, and his eyes went wide, and he jumped off the desk, and said; "Shit! No more brownies for you mate! You're happy enough!"

He moved to grab the plate, but Angel stopped him, pulling him against his side, and saying;"Oh, and why is that, William dear? What? You're not happy to see me? Well, that's too bad, 'cos I'm sure happy to see you. Thanks for the brownies, by the way, y'know, they really worked a treat! Hell, I feel better already!"

"Uhm, Angel, whatever drugs you're on, they've severely messed with your head... You're not yourself. Now, sit down, go to sleep, and wait for it to wear off, before someone gets hurt..."

"Oh, Spikey, don't you know, I'm more myself than ever! And as for someone getting hurt, well, I'm not gonna hurt you, so much as bend you over and bang you stupid 'til you scream..."

He grabbed Spike roughly by the back of his coat, and slammed him into the desk, holding him down by the back of the neck, as he pulled Spikes coat off and tossed it on the floor, before yanking his pants down, roughly, and dropping his own around his ankles.

"Angel..." Spike said, desperately.

Angel laughed evilly behind him, and said; "The name's Angelus and you well know it, William..." He growled fiercely, and bit Spike in the side of the neck, slamming forward, into him, and pinning his wrists over his head, and Spike cried out, loudly, partly in pain, but partly because it actually felt good. He'd forgotten, over the years, just how much he used to like having Angelus inside him, using him, controlling him...

"Oh, fuck, Angelus! God, I forgot how much I used to like this..."

"Mmm... You need me to remind you some more?" Angelus asked, twisting his fingers tightly in Spikes hair, and thrusting deeper, angling to hit his prostate, and Spike gasped, and yelled again, pushing back against him, thinking that maybe the brownies hadn't been such a bad idea after all... Just so long as he could keep Angelus busy until the drugs wore off... He certainly had a few ideas...

"Oh, Spike ! You're still tight! 'S good to know I'm still the only one that's ever done this to you..."

"You're the only one that ever could..." Spike said, and he shuddered pleasantly when Angelus reached down and stroked his balls, lightly, before taking his knob in his hand, and working him fiercely, in time with his vigorous thrusts.

The larger vampire growled, and bit him again, as he felt Spikes muscles contract, and his balls tightened, and he roared loudly, as he released, filling Spike with his cum, and the blonde vampire growled, and shuddered, as he let his own seed go, still being worked by Angelus's skillful hand, and he collapsed over the desk, panting harshly, as Angeuls growled again, and eased out of him, pulling him up by the hair, and turning him to face him, shoving his tongue in his mouth, forcefully, and Spike groaned, and put his arms round his Sires neck, pushing his body closer to him, as Angelus held him, firmly, growling lightly in his throat.

Spike lost himself for a moment, in the scent and flavour, and the feel of him, as he hadn't known him for a long time and for a moment, he forgot all about everything that had happened, because 'my god,' Angelus was his, and he was his Sires lover again and for a moment, nothing else mattered...

"Mmm, William..."

"Sire..." It was a name he'd not called him in many years, and Angelus purred, and nipped his ear, laying him back down on the desk, and hooking his legs over his broad shoulders, phasing to his vampire form, as he moved forward and entered him again, a little slower, a little softer this time...

Spike let his head fall back, as he withered, and screamed his way through another orgasm, and Angelus shuddered above him, and buried his face in his neck, panting sharply as the drugs finally started to wear off, and he slowly came down from his happy high, gasping, and heaving as he came back to himself...

"Oh, god, Spike..." Angel said, looking down at him, through fearful eyes, and Spike groaned, and shook his head, as if to clear it, and said; "Hey... Welcome back, Angel... Y'know, I'm beginning to think I kinda like you on a brownie high..."

"Spike! Not funny! I could've killed someone!"

"Yeah, but you didn't. Although, you damn near killed me again... You're good. Hell, I forgot how good... Maybe I should buy you brownies more often...?"

Angel shook his head. "No. No more brownies, ever. If you want sex, you can ask for it...without turning me evil."

"Wait... really?"

"After that little episode, I don't see why not... Angelus might be an evil bastard, but he's honest... I think I kinda have been wanting to do that for a long time..."

"Hm, you coulda just done it. I wouldn't've complained y'know..."

"I'll bear that in mind the next time you try to feed me brownies..."

"Yeah, no more happy food for you mate..."

"No, never..." Angel said, grinning strangely, and reaching for another brownie...

*0*0*Fins*0*0*

(For now.) lol.


End file.
